


Tocado y hundido

by tifasugar



Category: Free!
Genre: Fantasizing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Sousuke POV"Echaba de menos la piscina, el ambiente, al grupo en general. Pero no poder nadar no era nada comparado a la ausencia de Rin."





	Tocado y hundido

**Author's Note:**

> Echadle la culpa o dadle las gracias a [esta imagen](https://twitter.com/iroha_koebuta/status/1095160349181894656) que me ha revolucionado el pensamiento y he escupido este one shot cortito.

Se llevó una mano al hombro una vez tumbado en su cama, torciendo el gesto, molesto consigo mismo y con la situación. Echaba de menos la piscina, el ambiente, al grupo en general. Pero no poder nadar no era nada comparado a la ausencia de Rin.

No era un hombre celoso, nunca lo fue porque no consideraba que Rin fuera de su propiedad, pero sí que era cierto que existía el miedo a ser superado por Haru. No en la cuestión atlética, sino en la sentimental. Aceptaba que Rin tuviera esa relación especial con él porque tampoco es que tuviera mucho que decir al respecto, y precisamente eso le tenía de los nervios. Sabía sin duda alguna que los sentimientos de Makoto hacia Haru deberían ser similares tras encontrarlo cabizbajo una tarde en la que se cruzó con los chicos de Iwatobi. Y vio en sus ojos bondadosos esa misma inquietud que le comía por dentro.

Y sin embargo ni le llamaba, ni le mandaba mensajes. Rin necesitaba pasar ese tiempo con Haru por los motivos que fueran y él no presionaría. Sus largos dedos recorrieron el camino de raíz a puntas por su pelo azabache, cerrando los ojos en un suspiro largo y profundo. Alzó la mano hacia la litera superior echando de menos los chirridos de los muelles, ver su mano caer por el borde, su presencia. Verle bajar de un salto, ponerse bien los pantalones del pijama demasiado bajos con un bostezo, su pelo rojo y despeinado, su sonrisa traviesa de tiburón. Su voz. Su olor. La picardía en su mirada rojiza.

Sousuke se pasó la mano por el pecho cerrando los ojos y recordando aquel día en las duchas de las piscinas en el que su relación pasó de amistad a algo más. A ese algo que se traían desde hacía bastante. No eran pareja, no creía que lo fueran a ser jamás con todo lo que le rondaba el pensamiento a Rin, pero echaba de menos ese contacto esporádico que tan bien les hacía sentir. 

Giró la cabeza en la almohada lamiéndose los labios, sus dedos flotando sobre lo que comenzaba a llenarse en los calzoncillos. Tiró de la cinturilla de sus pantalones y ropa interior con el pulgar y se sostuvo con los dedos enrollados justo bajo el su glande. De inmediato la imagen de Rin sobre él comenzó a hacerse nítida en su pensamiento, subido a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y dominándolo como siempre hacía. Conforme se daba placer en suaves caricias le imaginó de espaldas a él,  mirándole altivo sobre su hombro, las rodillas en la cama sin sentarse, agarrándose la erección y separando una de sus nalgas con media sonrisa.

_ “¿Esto es lo que quieres, Sou?” _

El Rin de sus pensamientos era tan sucio como el real.

Se humedeció la piel rosa y suave con su propia humedad pasándola en círculos con su pulgar, y dio pequeños y suaves tirones de la fina piel imaginando que rozaba despacio la entrada a Rin expuesta ante él. Imaginando sus escalofríos, los pequeños sonidos que  _ sabía _ exhalaba entre labios húmedos ante ese contacto. Fantaseó con su glande abriéndole despacio para volver a sacarlo, en la imagen de Rin empapado en lubricante y apretado a él, en cómo su polla saltaría en espasmos de puro placer. Sousuke se lamió la mano para volver a sostener la pesada erección que se mantenía firme contra sus marcados abdominales, siseando ante la nueva suavidad de sus caricias y elevando las caderas como lo hacía en su mente dentro de Rin, despacio, apretado. 

Vio como si lo tuviera delante a Rin girarse en su regazo para follarle mientras le miraba y susurró su nombre. Sus otros dedos subieron hasta su pezón, tirando y retorciendo, deseando que fueran los dientes de su amigo, anhelando el calor de su aliento y lo juguetón de su lengua. Se pasaba la suya entre los labios, apretándolos, añorando los besos hambrientos y desesperados que tanto necesitaba.

Comenzó a embestir su propio puño de piernas y glúteos tensos, acariciando directamente bajo su piel y resoplando ante la sensibilidad. En su mente, se hundía en Rin a cada embestida, gimiendo con él, haciéndole sudar, su miembro enhiesto y enrojecido creando pequeños charcos que caían bajo su ombligo. Su ritmo se volvió frenético, errático, la presión tras su pelvis amenazando con romperse, tenso como un elástico al que estiran demasiado.

El recuerdo de Rin machacándosela sobre él en un balbuceo continuo de lo que le gustaba y de “ _ Dame, dame Sou, dame más, más”  _ hasta llegar a un orgasmo en el que sollozó apretándole y elevando las caderas, le hizo temblar. Sus músculos se tensaban y su mano acariciaba centrada en el glande, despacio, manchándose los dedos y la longitud de espeso líquido blanco sin dejarlo salir disparado. Se acarició con el corazón en la garganta, el placer hormigueandole columna hacia arriba y los dedos de los pies apretados. Abrió los ojos, observando lo brillante de su menguante erección en las penumbras de su solitaria habitación, su respiración acelerada y caliente.

Echándolo de menos más que antes.

Metió la mano limpia bajo la cama y sacó la caja de pañuelos, apartando el bote de lubricante del que ni tiempo le dio a usar por su urgencia. Se limpió en silencio, calmando su respiración y tapándose con la sábana una vez encestó el último pañuelo en la papelera con éxito.

Suspiraba hondo con una mano en el pecho y la otra en la almohada sobre su cabeza cuando el pomo de su puerta girando le hizo abrir un ojo esbozando una sonrisa. Sin mucho cuidado y bostezando ruidosamente, Rin tiró su mochila a un lado, quitándose la chaqueta de cuadros roja al tiempo que se deshacía de los zapatos tirando de sus talones. Al verlo sacarse el cinturón, dejando caer los pantalones al suelo junto con el resto de ropa, una suave risa vibró en su garganta.

—Mañana tendré que recoger todo esto yo, ¿no? —Le dijo al recién llegado. Rin se inclinó apoyándose en la cama de arriba, observándolo de cejas alzadas para después sonreír ampliamente.

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —Debía estar reventado si acababa de llegar del aeropuerto, su coleta baja con más pelo fuera que en la gomilla.

—Me acabo de hacer una paja —El comentario casual le hizo dar una carcajada y Sou sintió su pecho llenarse con el profundo cariño que sentía por su mejor amigo.

—Eres increíble, déjame un hueco —Se echó hacia un lado de inmediato, contento de tenerle cerca antes de lo que esperaba.

—Tu cama está arriba, ¿no estás cansado? —Se dejó caer cuan largo era a su lado y él se apresuró a cubrirle con la sábana.

—Sí —sonó ahogado contra el pecho de Sou en el que se refregaba—, pero te he echado de menos, imbécil. Joder, qué bien hueles.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —Sintió la sonrisa de Rin contra sus clavículas cuando le rodeó con su brazo, acariciándole la nuca para quitarle después la gomilla, enredando sus cabellos entre los dedos.

—Eso está claro, de ahí la paja —El pelirrojo le rodeó con su brazo—, fijo que ha sido pensando en mí.

—Obviamente —Le besó la frente entre risas, apretándolo a él—, ¿todo bien en Australia?

—Hmmm —Asintió contra su pecho—, la próxima vez vamos juntos. ¿Cómo va tu hombro?

—Quiero pensar que mejor. Descansa, mañana hablamos.

—Sí —bostezó y alzó la cara un segundo poniendo los dedos en la mejilla de Sou y besando la comisura de su boca—, y me haces lo que sea que has imaginado —Le propuso con los párpados casi cerrados de puro cansancio.

Asintió y le besó de la manera más dulce en los labios, dejando caer después su mejilla en la frente de Rin. 

La natación era importante, sí. Le gustaba. Lo echaba de menos ahora que no podía. Pero nada podía compararse a la sensación de hundirse por completo en el calor y aroma del que siempre sería su mejor amigo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha sido un shock darme cuenta que nunca había escrito nada de Free y tenía que ponerle remedio.  
> Me encantan ellos y su amistad, los adoro.
> 
> Gracias por leer y mil gracias por los segunditos para dejar el comentario ♥  
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!


End file.
